QSO/Summary
Episode 507: QSO Act I It's afternoon. Fusco lies in a bed in a hospital after affected by the explosion in a tunnel, and Bear's next to his bead. In Samaritan's view, suddenly, the surveillance camera of the room losts its signal; meanwhile, Root comes in as a NYPD traffic officer. Root greets Fusco, but he is upset after seeing the corpses in the tunnel and he asks if Root knows something. He cannot find an excuse about what causes this to the Department, because he don't know who he can trust there. Root shows him some backup identities for him and his son, telling him that he may be in danger because it should be her to investigate . POI 507 Root as Constance Ward.png POI 507 Root as Petrina Durov.png Root leaves the room, and Reese and Finch are outside for Fusco's safety. Their conclusion is still not going to tell Fusco about the details or the reality. As Root moves on for another undercover, the Machine evaluates the her identity - Constance Ward - is under the threat of detection, which beyonds the limit 75%, so a new identity is made - Root becomes Petrina Durov, a ballet dancer, which lowers the threat to 9.01%. As of 15:31, Root finishes her performance and is praised by a few attendants on her way. She goes to her preparing Root and questions the Machine about Shaw. Meanwhile, an admirer of Root, , walks to the room while the Machine finds him being under imminent threat. To Root's question, the Machine tells her: "AM 520, WKCP", but Root is not satisfied for being given merely such information. As she complains, Mikhaev goes in and gives Root a bottle of flower, praises her and is never expected it before the invition. Root notices the abnormal sign and crashes the assassin, who comes to kill Mikhaev, with the bottle and strangles him. He gives more appreciation, and Root gets his phone number because she may use it later. The Machine soon assigns her an another identity, Anna Beyers, a colonial beernactor. Root acts as a maid in colonial costume. She is pissed of that the Machine not helping her to find Shaw immediately. A man goes in, being recorded with a scene about a detector determing the haunting rumor, which is put in a bag and the crew goes to another room. Root refuses to move on and she is dectected by Samaritan. So the Machine gives some message to Root via a text to a man, "WKCP. UFO. Find her. Run." which he thinks that it should be a message from another world. So Root rushes out, shoots and hits the Samaritan agent behind the door by a rifle, and she buys a T-shirt with UFO image and "THEY EXIST" word on it from a woman outside the house. Root goes to the headquarters of a radio talk show called "Mysterious Transmission" and is led to the host by his assistant . Root then becomes his producer gig. Shaw is kept in the room of Samaritan's secure facility. She crashes the mirror but is soon injected some sedative by the operatives outside her room. She passes out. Act II Brittany tells Root that Greene's producer, Susan, and engineer quit, so they chose Root after finding her résumé. Root goes in as the show takes the break, and Brittany introduces her with the name "Rose Franklin". As the show resumes, Green reveals that Susan quit because she has a bank error, so he introduces Rose and asks her comment about Fermi Paradox. Root replies that the non-human intelligence will be found, much to Greene's satisfaction and they start to accept call-ins. The first call is from Warren Franco, a frequent guest who starts to debate with Greene paranoically. So Root calls Reese to check about him. On the other hand, Shaw is captive a metal cell, and she attacks Briggs when she is teased. As Jeremy Lambert opens the cell, she says that she's bored, the simulations aren't creative and she mocks that it's fun to shoot him in thousands of ways. Then, her bleeding hand is bandaged. Finch listens to the Mysterious Transmission for doing research about Warren Franco. Root discusses Franco to Greene but he says the person is harmless, because he has done this for years and the listeners to the show are often defensive. Then, Greene tells Root about a project that Franco helped to make, which they recogized the interference noice is actually a code which requires special key to decode. Root doubts the safety after hearing that he's about to expose it later at the night, but Greene doesn't worry. Just then, Warren Franco calls in and says he's suiciding by some pills someone put. But when Reese breaks into Franco's room, he has been dead for hours. Root finds the the voice is actually from a spoofed call and impersonating Franco with his voice digitally rebuilt. Soon, she realizes that Greene pissed off Samaritan, while the voice warns that Greene is the next. Act III Shaw is brought by an agent, who tries to convince her about the great things that Samaritan can do when they go up by an escalator, but she is too impatient for another simulation. Roots understands that Samaritan killed a person for keeping its communication method secret, so she wants to take Greene out, and Reese goes to help her. Just then, Greene's voice is impersonated, saying that they both had better suicide, and the devices in the room and the door are disabled. Root then finds a strong magnet to make the electric lock fails so they can escape. Outside the lab of a doctor, Ayumi Kagawa, Shaw is faced of the explanation of the agent. The doctor is working on the Thylacine genome for being the creature back from extinction, but according to Samaritan's simulation, this will cause a blow to ecosystem and agriculture. Samaritan tried to stop her but failed, as the agent speaks, Shaw takes his gun and shoots her impatiently, wanting to wake up. Finch finds some interference noise at the simulation place where the two AIs are, and he realized that the laptop that simulates Samaritan is making electromagnetic waves, attempting to connect other devices that was infected by Samaritan. He tells this to Root, and this inspires her that Samaritan uses such communication to its agents, but the method was found by Greene and Franco. Suddenly, Root understands that she can use the similar way to send message back to the headquarters of Samaritan. So, Root hides Greene back to a closet and rushes back to send message through Samaritan, hoping that she can bring message to Shaw. But as she says this to Finch, Samaritan identifies her threat. Act IV Finch rushes to the Machine, but it lies to him that Root isn't identified. But Finch asks Reese to help Root eventually. Shaw, back to her room, hears the news about Kagawa's death and her lab ransacked and destroyed. She finds her hand bandaged and the mirror remains broken. She soon realizes that what she did is true, not simulation, so she starts to scream but she is again injected a sedative. Thus, Samaritan reaches its secondary goal, making Shaw unable to distinguish the real world and simulations. Root retrieves the EMF meter she got in the colonial-style house, and she finds that a printer is infected by Samaritan so she starts to send codes. Two Samaritan agents enter the building but one of them is soon put down by Reese and enters the room where Greene is at. In her room, Shaw is raged and threaten the doctor that she don't want to be her guinea pig anymore. Then she uses the doctor's card and locks her out of the room. She sits desperately at a corner, just then, she hears the interference noice, as she decodes it to "Four alarm fire", realizing it is a message from Root. So she gets up before other operatives grabs her. The other Samaritan agent finds Root. Root talks in the air that she will surrender as long as it leave Greene alone and bring her to where Shaw is at. Still unable to identify Root, Samaritan speaks through a speaker on the wall in a monotonous voice: "I cannot see you, but I recognize your behavior. You are an acolyte of the Machine." Act V When Samaritan is about to agree the offer, the power is suddenly cut off and Reese takes down the agent. Root shouts to Reese but he tells that they need to leave, with Greene. Reese contacted a unit to investigate the break-in, and then he questions about how come Root wanted to turn herself in. She argues that she is not Lionel, who needs to be protected, and she sent a message to Shaw by the Machine's help. Then, Reese tells Greene that he will need a new identity and is going to on the run, but Greene refuses and insists to expose what he experienced. So, Root tells the Machine that they can't force him to go but she also tells Greene that he needs to lie what happened at the night so he can continue the show, and she leaves with Reese. Fusco is preparing to leave when he recovered. Finch goes in, and Fusco asks him if the death of Bruce Moran was told to Elias. When he hears the negative answer and Finch wanting to protect him, Fusco becomes upset, saying that he wants to know about the tunnel and he feeling not respected by him or Reese. Unable to hear the truth, he gives the encrypted cellphone back to Finch and leaves. Greene goes back to his headquarters, and Samaritan regards him as a threat. As he continues his show, Root and Reese is back to The Subway with the channel turned on. Greene says that he still want to break the promise and reveals his discovery. Reese wants to save him but Root stops him, for it's too late and Greene made decision. Outside at the counter, Brittany hears the interference noises and she writes notes down. Later, she brings a cup of beverage in, while a male listener states that he was abducted by "honest-by-goodness extraterrestrials" last night. As Greene drinks, he interrupts and accepted another call from a woman. She claims to be understand the message, and she believes that it is an electronic voice phenomena, which she communicates with Marie Antoinette, and her power increases in the fall. On hearing this, Reese mocks that Greene oversetimated how his listeners care. Just then, Greene starts to cough and collapses foward. Brittany goes in, checking his death, and it is revealed that she is actually the asset 1348 of Samaritan. As she calls 911, claiming her co-worker had heart attack, her notes are shown: "ELIMINATE TARGET MAX GREENE" As Finch goes in with Bear, he is told that Samaritan killed the host but the mission is completed. Finch questions the Machine and it replies that Greene excercised free will; he is upset but it answers that the primary mission was successful. Reese blames that the Machine is strange after it is restored, while Root says that she can't save Greene because he took the risk but at least Shaw is informed. Finch answers that a lie by omission is still a lie and he regards the free will thing is an excuse for moral attrition. In her room, Shaw sits beside her bed, pinching a syringe and thinking. In a café, Root, in front of a computer, apologizes to the Machine for Finch's reaction. Then, she calls to Vasily Mikhaev, requesting for a trip to his hometown. He is pleased, and he decides to take her to visit Zemaitija National Park, where his father is the administrator. In fact, Root is more interested to Dvina Missle Silo, as she browses, she smiles to the Machine. Category:Season 5 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 5 Episode Summaries